The Final Prank
by Oriondruid
Summary: Before Fred left for the Final Battle he set up one last prank. Pity he forgot to tell his brother George about it 'till it was too late. :o


The Final Prank

By Oriondruid

This is just a little one shot that suddenly came to me. Surely, I thought, Fred Weasley, (knowing he might well be killed), would not have gone off to the battle without setting up a 'Final Prank'. This is it.

XXXXX

With regard to the following story, the characters and settings in this story belong entirely to the works and 'world' created by J.K. Rowling. I am grateful that she so kindly allows us, her fans, to enter her world and 'play' for a while. This is an entirely amateur work and not for profit.

XXXXX

It was the night before Fred's funeral.

George Weasley lay in bed at The Burrow, unable to sleep, tossing and turning and remembering so many good times with his twin. Good times they would never share again.

In the days since Fred's death he had spent most of the time hiding away from the family in his room, or getting horribly drunk to try and dull the pain, although it didn't really help. He had, however, had the presence of mind to remain sober throughout the previous day, as he wanted to be in a fit condition to honour Fred at the ceremony, and not turn up a hung-over wreck.

Eventually, through sheer exhaustion, he fell into a fitful pseudo sleep. The next thing he knew he heard a voice, one he thought he'd never hear again.

"Wake up Georgie Boy, you dozy git, I need to talk to you."

George opened his eyes and looked towards the end of the bed, where he saw, FRED!

He couldn't believe his eyes, he'd believed he'd never see him again, at least not in this world.

"Hi George, betcha weren't expecting me.", Fred grinned. He lifted the neck of his Weasley jumper over his head, raised his hands and waved them about in a spooky way going "Whoooo", doing a bad impersonation of a ghost. Then he gave a small laugh and said, "Nope, don't worry brother of mine, I'm not a ghost if that's what you were thinking. Those poor sods are stuck here permanently, because they're afraid to 'go on'. This is more by way of a short visit, I'm here on a 'return ticket' and I'll be going back to my new home, just as soon as I finish here. I had to pop back though as I've found out something incredible since I died and I think you need to know it too."

Fred continued, saying, "Now listen up for a while, I haven't got a lot of time here and there's a lot for me to get through."

"This is the thing George, you believe that it is just our friends and families that are grieving for those of us who were killed. That it's just a few who feel the loss of those who died in the fight against Lord Mouldy Shorts, but it ain't so! Since I've been 'upstairs' I've learned that our entire magical world is not as secret as I mistakenly believed it was whilst I was alive. You see mate, ours is not the only 'version' of the universe, there's actually loads of realities all stacked as closely together as the pages of a book and in some of those 'parallel worlds' the story of our lives and of our magical world is well known."

"You, me, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Colin, Lavender, Mad Eye, Dumbledore and all the rest of us live or dead, we're FAMOUS mate! In at least one other version of the Universe we are all beloved characters in a series of muggle fictional books and movies. A great lady author called JK Rowling has written our life stories and we're known to millions!"

"So you see mate, It's not just a few close people who are grieving for those who were lost, it's millions! It's kinda flattering to think of all the lovely young ladies who've shed tears over my tragic death and it's comforting to think that all of the other's that we lost were so loved, and so missed. Also, on the other hand, there are millions revelling in the victory Harry and the rest of us won! We're bloody heroes to that same huge group of people. Brilliant eh!"

Anyway, thought you'd like to know that Georgie Boy, also I didn't want you worrying that our 'wicked ways' got me sent to somewhere nasty when I died. As to the funeral, don't forget, I expect you make sure to get a lot laughs in when you give my eulogy and I'd like a ruddy great wake, with lots of fireworks, booze and pranks, not some morbid gathering of miserable gits."

"Anyway, 'nuff said', I'll be waiting for you when you finally manage to blow yourself up big style in some cocked-up 'experiment' or however you do finally 'cop it'. Meanwhile, kiss Angie for me and if you have any sense then you'll try and make a play for her yourself. She's an absolute diamond that girl and you won't find one better. I've gotta be going soon Georgie Boy, but I'll see you later and heaven better watch out when Gred & Forge hit town."

"Thanks for coming back Fred." George replied. "I'm so sorry that I was was able to say this whilst you were alive but I love you and now I miss you so much. It's amazing that you have been able to come back for this visit, and as to all that stuff about 'parallel worlds' and being famous, well it's kind of consoling to know so many people care, even if we'll never meet. Don't worry Fred, I will make sure that there'll be tears of laughter, as well as sorrow at the funeral. And I'll see what I can do about Angelina, you're right, she is gorgeous and I never understood why she went for you instead of me, after all I'm the good looking one, and saint-like with it!"

The figure of Fred began to fade, but as he did so he said. "Oops, by the way, I forgot. Before we went off to the battle I set up a little prank. It was a booby trap on a timer, 'to remember me by', just in case I didn't make it back home with you. There's a big batch of dungbombs in that cardboard box on top of my wardrobe and they're set to go off at three am."

The fading figure of the deceased Fred and the living one of George both looked towards the bedside alarm clock and saw it was now 'on the dot' of three am.

Fred, now barely visible, said, "Sorry about that George, should have mentioned it first I 'spose, and winking shouted, "**RUN**!"

George just barely made it out of the bedroom before there was a loud bang and a vile stench began to make it's way out of the partially closed door and onto the landing.

"**I'll get you later for that you sod**!" George shouted gleefully, although his brother was no longer there. As he did so various Weasleys and guests began to emerge from the other bedrooms of The Burrow, to see what the commotion was all about.

Fred Weasley had pulled his final earthly prank.


End file.
